Recuperando la pasión
by dreamerglee21
Summary: Finchel - Tras años de casados, Fin y Rachel tienen una crisis sentimental y que les llevara a hacer cosas que jamas habian pensado que harían... Rated: M
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa!**

**Aquí os traigo un corto de apenas dos capítulos sobre Finchel. Tengo que decir que este capítulo lo empecé justo después el 4x18 "Sweets Dreams" pero por todo lo sucedido con Cory lo deje aparcado hasta hace una semana que poco a poco he seguido escribiéndolo. Esta historia está dividida en dos partes, una parte más suave y la segunda parte que será mucho más wanky que intentare ponerla antes de que se acabe la semana.**

**Ahora me veo con un poco mas de fuerza para escribir sobre Finchel asi que es posible que escriba alguna otra historia de Finchel y quizá me planteo con seguir la segunda parte de la "La primera vez" pero eso ya se vera.**

**Como siempre espero criticas buenas como malas, quiero opiniones, please. Muchas gracias a todos los que lo lean!**

"Recuperando la pasión - Parte 1 "

Con la mirada completamente perdida, Finn miro hacia el grupo de alumnos que estaban enfrente de él. A diferencia de otros días, esta vez no había preparado una clase dinámica con juegos de canto como era habitual en sus clases, sino que aquel día estaba demasiado cansado como para preparar una clase como esa, así que simplemente les indico que se pusieran en grupos mixtos y que buscaran la manera de hablar a través de canciones sobre la igualdad de sexos.

Finn llevaba casi cuatro años dando clases en el instituto de secundaria de New York y era el profesor del Glee Club y de Historia. Al igual que había pasado con el McKinley, el instituto no tenía un coro cuando él llego y tuvo que pelear contra los demás profesores. Pero por suerte, no tenia ningún profesor que odia el Glee, todo lo contrario, en cuanto vieron la utilidad de dicho club, todos aportaron su ayuda en cuanto requería.

Además Finn, utilizaba este espacio no solo para estudiar temas importantes musicales, sino que cada semana había una lección importante, tratando temas como el respecto, la homosexualidad, la pobreza, la autoestima, entre otros, método que había agradado tanto a los demás profesores, padres e incluso a los alumnos. Esta semana tocaba la igualdad de sexos.

Finn había encontrado muy satisfactorio poder trabajar temas como esos para así fomentar los diferentes valores que creía vitales para ellos. Y siempre recordaba como Mr. Shue les había hecho aprender muchas cosas a través de las diferentes tareas y era algo que había heredado.

Finn se obligo a sí mismo a prestar atención hacia sus alumnos, quienes discutían acaloradamente sobre la lección. Más concretamente, vio a Kate, su alumna con una voz muy particular, (y para qué negarlo que le recordaba a Rachel) quien mantenía una discusión sobre cómo debía ser la organización con otro de sus compañeros, Nick, quien le rebatía una y otra vez como debía hacerlo.

Pero no solo le recordaba a Rachel por su talento, sino por sus ganas de sobresalir y de ser la estrella. Y con ella había tenido bastantes problemas, respecto a eso. Finn se levanto de su asiento, mientras llamo a sus alumnos para que le miraran. Los 20 jóvenes le miraron, unos más contentos que otros.

"Chicos, no debemos olvidar cual es el objetivo, es dar conocer y luchar contra las diferencias entre los hombres y las mujeres, no el que una voz suene más que otra" Dijo mirando directamente a Kate "Sois un grupo, todos sois importantes, nadie es más importante que otro, puede que a unos se les dé mejor bailar, a otros cantar o a otros tocar los instrumentos: eso da igual, porque todos sois importantes. Todos. Todos debéis brillar, encontrar eso que os defina y que a la vez muestre la pasión por la música" Dijo Finn, casi sin darse cuenta de que unas palabras muy parecidas las había sido utilizado hacia ya unos años para apoyar y ayudar a una persona muy importante en su vida.

"Sigue siendo uno de los mejores consejos" La voz de una mujer sonó de repente a su derecha, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigirá a la puerta, seguido de unos gemidos de admiración.

Finn, había reconocido al instante y giro la cabeza para verla. Miro hacia su esposa, Rachel Berry, que estaba de pie en la puerta con su vestido negro, sus tacones y con su bolso en el hombro, con la mirada pendiente de él. Rachel mostró una sonrisa débil y avanzo hacia él, mientras que los alumnos de Finn le miraban atentamente con una sonrisa "Hace ocho años, me dio un consejo muy parecido cuando iba a hacer mi primera audición para Funny" les dijo a los alumnos de Finn, quienes escuchaban a la estrella de Brodway como fue elegida en el papel que la hizo saltar a la fama. Rachel hecho una mirada a su marido quien estaba sorprendido de que estuviera allí, lo vio como agacho la cabeza, avergonzado y alagado a partes iguales.

"Gracias a él, soy quien soy. Él creyó en mí, creyó que podía hacerlo y me hizo ver que debía mostrarme, hacer brillar y encontrar aquello que me definiera. Y eso fue lo que hice. Pero he de reconocer que sin Glee, sin mis compañeros de Glee nunca hubiera sido lo mismo. A pesar de que mis compañeros del Glee al principio eran algo duros conmigo, se convirtieron en las personas más importantes para mí. Y con su cariño y con su apoyo me hicieron darme cuenta de que era especial" Hizo una pausa y miro a su marido quien estaba un paso atrás escuchando a su esposa y parecía que había perdido la capacidad de hablar.

"A veces, por mi ambición y por mi afán de ser la estrella yo me comporte mal, lo reconozco, y me lleve alguna bronca por parte de Finn por querer ser la protagonista" Dijo mientras sacaba una sonrisa y los alumnos se reían, "Pero después de todos estos años te das cuenta que trabajar juntos, apoyarnos y sobretodo de cantar juntos, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, no lo olvidéis nunca eso y disfrutar de lo que tenéis " Rachel les sonrió, después de darle ese consejo tan improvisado.

"Cierto…" Murmuro Finn mientras los alumnos veían como su profesor estaba algo descolocado por tener la presencia de su mujer allí "Chicos, seguid trabajando en ello, en 5 minutos estoy con vosotros" Finn miro a su esposa haciendo una seña para que fueran a hablar un momento, mientras caminaban apartándose del centro hacia la puerta del aula.

Finn Hudson se había convertido en un gran profesor mientras que Rachel era conocida por ser una de las mejores cantantes y actrices de Brodway en los últimos tiempos gracias a la obra de Funny Girl que la otorgaron unos premios Tony.

Todos sabían que el profesor Finn Hudson era el marido de la famosa actriz, Rachel Berry aunque habían sido pocas las veces que había visitado el trabajo de su marido, pero todas habían sido a petición de los alumnos del Glee Club para que les diera alguna clase o cantara con ellos.

Para Finn verla allí era extraño aunque por otra parte sentía cierta melancolía recordando su adolescencia.

"Rachel, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Estoy trabajando" Le dijo Finn con su voz más dura de lo normal. Rachel se mordió el labio mientras bajo la mirada para volver a mirarle a los ojos. El joven miro hacia sus alumnos antes de escuchar como Rachel le respondía "Lo sé, Finn pero… necesito hablar sobre lo que paso ayer" La cara de dolor de ambos se mostro al instante recordado lo sucedido. Finn miro hacia sus alumnos mientras volvió a centrar la mirada hacia su esposa quien parecía que iba ponerse a llorar en un momento a otro "Lo hablaremos en casa, yo ahora…"

"Por favor, Finn sé que tienes una hora libre…" Le interrumpió, antes de ver como tenía intención de girarse dirección hacia sus alumnos "No es lugar adecuado para hablar de eso, estoy en mi puesto de trabajo"

"Por favor, Finn, no creo que puedo esperar hasta que yo vuelva del ensayo ¿Quieres esperar hasta las diez de la noche?" Finn analizo sus palabras mientras sabia que para él sería una tortura también aquella tarde si no lo hablaban ya. Finn suspiro y añadió: "Esta bien, espérame en mi despacho, déjame que termine la clase y estoy contigo…" Rachel le sonrió asintiendo, dando un paso hacia la puerta, pero cuando fue a salir escucho como uno de los alumnos de Finn se acerca a ellos, llamándola por su nombre.

"¿Señorita Berry, que nos podrías ayudar en este número?" Pregunto la joven Rose. Rachel miro a Finn y este asintió con la cabeza dándole permiso. Rachel paso por el lado de Finn y se sentó en una de las sillas mientras comenzaban a hablar sobre cuáles eran sus ideas.

* * *

Finn miro el reloj mientras escuchaba como su esposa les ayudaba a tener ideas para la asamblea. Para Finn, era raro verla allí con sus alumnos mientras escuchaba por un instante como la joven daba diferentes consejos sobre la actuación. Finn la escuchaba mientras inconscientemente sonrió. A pesar de la fama y a pesar de lo insufrible que era a veces, podía ver que seguía siendo la misma Rachel que lo único que quería era ser especial y sentirse querida.

Hasta el último año su vida estaba siendo maravillosa, llevaban cuatro años casados y siete años desde que habían vuelto a estar de nuevo juntos. Pero Finn estaba realmente preocupado sobre cómo estaba llevando su vida de pareja en los últimos meses. El amor, la admiración y la adoración por parte de ambos seguía estando muy presente en la pareja, pero el problema se había trasladado a otros ámbitos de la pareja como es nivel sexual. Siempre el sexo había sido muy satisfactorio con Rachel, mucho, pero en los últimos tiempos las relaciones sexuales se estaban volviendo monótonas. Y cuando mantenían relaciones sexuales eran con un único objetivo: quedarse embarazada.

Además, los diferentes trabajos hacían que tuvieran muy poco tiempo para poder disfrutar de su tiempo libre, y ademas, por si fuera poco, Rachel había empezado a tener celos de algunas de sus alumnas. Aquello, fue un motivo de discusión durante unos meses atrás, pero la noche anterior aquella discusión se hizo mas intensa de las discusiones que ninguno de los dos recordaba. Finn le habia preguntado a Rachel si le seguía queriendo a lo que Rachel tardo en contestar haciendo que Finn mostrara su enfado y su tristeza. Tanto que Finn se fue a dormir al sofá mientras que Rachel se paso toda la noche despierta llorando. Cuando Rachel se levanto, Finn ya se había ido y la única posibilidad era encontrarlo en el trabajo. Y allí estaba. Finn no se podía creer que se había presentado de esa manera en su trabajo.

Cuando la campana sonó, todos fueron saliendo de clase mientras se despedían de Finn y de su invitada especial.

"Muchas gracias, Mr. Hudson" Murmuro Kate mientras se despedía saliendo de la sala. "Adiós, Ms. Berry" le dijo desapareciendo no sin antes echar una mirada a Finn.

"Vaya, parece que Kate sigue queriendo llamar tu atención" Murmuro Rachel apoyándose contra el piano cuando estaban a solas mientras Finn recogía las partituras del piano y se dirigía a su bolsa. "Rachel, no empieces" Le advirtió "Solo tiene 14 años, es muy parecida a ti en muchos aspectos, tiene tu misma ambición de querer ser la estrella, pero te aseguro que no tiene ningún enamoramiento conmigo"

"Yo creí durante una semana estar enamorada del Mr. Shue, ¿porque ella no se va enamorar de ti?"

"Rachel…" Le advirtió para que no continuara la conversación por ahí "Lo siento…" le dijo dándose por vencida dándose cuenta de que no podía de que no debería estar celosa de una chica de 14 años. Rachel bajo la mirada hacia el anillo de casada y le dio la vuelta mientras esperaba a que Finn acabara de recoger el aula para poder cerrarla. Rachel vio como Finn amontonaba las sillas y se mordió el labio "No quiero volver a discutir de nuevo como ayer" Susurro Rachel. Finn soltó la silla que tenia en sus manos, poniéndola en su lugar, mientras escuchaba la respiración de su mujer, se giro y la vio allí, apoyada contra el piano, con las manos en su anillo, mirándole. "Yo te quiero Finn, sigo enamorada de ti, no quiero separarme de ti" Finn le dio una media sonrisa.

"Yo tampoco, Rach" Ambos sabían que la discusión del día anterior había sido diferente a todas las demás, sobretodo cuando Rachel nombro la palabra separación. Se miraron un instante, mientras Finn avanzo hacia ella y casi como si fueran un imán se abrazaron mientras se fundieron en un beso. El beso fue dulce en un primer momento, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo cada vez mas intenso. Por primera vez en meses, Finn sintió la lengua de su mujer en su boca. Y aunque parecía una detalle sin importancia, no recordaba un beso con esa intensidad desde hacia meses, y solo quería alargar ese momento, pero puso final a ese beso. Rachel se separo mientras apoyo su frente contra la suya "Como echaba de menos esto" Murmuro Rachel.

Finn le sonrió mientras se dio cuenta de que estaban en una aula y que la puerta estaba abierta y algunos alumnos se habían quedado mirando a la pareja, mientras se escuchaban alguna sonrisita e incluso algún sonido de desagrado.

"Vamos a mi despacho, mejor" mientras se puso su bolsa en el hombro y junto con Rachel empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, mientras Finn intentaba que sus alumnos se fueran cada uno a las clases que les pertenecían. Ambos salieron de la sala hacia el despacho de Finn Hudson que estaba en la segunda planta.

"Me recuerda tanto, al Glee Club cada vez que vengo aquí" Susurro Mientras caminaban entre los alumnos my algunos se paraban a saludar a Rachel.

"Si, a mi también, me recuerdan a nosotros" murmuro Finn cerrando la puerta de su despacho. Rachel camino por el despacho hacia su mesa y cogió el porta retratos con dos fotos que había encima de su mesa, una foto era de ellos dos en su viaje de luna de miel mientras que la segunda foto era una del as primeras fotos que tenían del Glee Club. Rachel se giro y se la enseño con una sonrisa mientras Finn le sonrió, quien seguía contra la puerta. Y por un momento se quedaron asi mirándose en silencio, hasta que Finn se atrevió a hablar.

"¿Qué nos ha pasado? ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esta situación?" Pregunto Finn en voz alta.

"No lo sé, Finn… Supongo que la monotonía" Respondió Rachel "Pero lo que tengo claro es que te quiero Finn y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti"

"Rach, te quiero, eso lo se y nunca he dudado de eso… Pero Rach te siento muy distante, siempre peleándonos y cuando estamos bien, te pones celosa de Kate. Apenas nos vemos, estas todo el dia con ensayos. Y cuando llegas a casa, no tienes ganas de hacer cosas juntos, ni siquiera hacemos el amor y solo lo hacemos cuando existe la posibilidad de quedarte embarazada"

"Finn, quiero formar una familia contigo"

"Y yo, Rach, pero quiero poder hacer el amor contigo sin que haya ninguna excusa"

"Finn, ¿Todo esto es por el sexo?"

"Rach, es mucho más si tenemos o no tenemos sexo…, es más que eso. Obviamente me encanta tener sexo, hacer el amor contigo, pero todo se debe a nuestro distanciamiento, Rach, estás metida con tu obra, tus ensayos… Apenas nos vemos y esto me está matando"

"Finn siempre ha sido así y lo sabes. Yo siempre he tenido ensayos, he tenido que actuar los sábados y domingos y nunca hemos tenido ningún problema"

"Si, pero era diferente, apenas nos veíamos, pero cuando llegabas a casa, te quedabas conmigo viendo una película, estábamos juntos, íbamos al cine, a cenar a un restaurante y hacíamos el amor porque si. Ahora te metes en el despacho a estudiar tu guion y apenas te veo siempre estas demasiado ocupada para estar conmigo" Rachel bajo la mirada hacia su anillo sintiendo un momento de culpabilidad.

Se había obsesionado con tener un hijo y esa era la única motivación para mantener relaciones sexuales, olvidándose de que quizá eso podría hacerle daño. Rachel había buscado por internet todas las posturas, consejos y otras rituales que podía hacer para supuestamente quedarse embarazada y ella lo seguía al pie de la letra de manera que Finn tenia que seguir paso a paso. Pero Finn a pesar de que adoraba a su esposa, esa obsesión le había matado el libido y al mismo tiempo el estrés de su trabajo no había ayudado demasiado. Era todo demasiado forzado.

"Lo siento, puede que me haya obsesionado un poco" Admitió Rachel finalmente, Finn vio sus ojos brillantes intuyendo que iba a llorar y Finn se acerco a Rachel, puso sus manos en sus mejillas en un gesto cariñoso."Tienes razón solo he pensado en mi y en quedarme embarazada"

"Rach, quiero tanto como tu tener un hijo pero no quiero que nos afecte a nosotros y esa obsesión hace que yo también tenga pocas ganas de estar contigo" Dijo mientras paso su mano por su pelo "Y necesito mas, Rach sé que estas con mucho estrés… pero solo quiero poder llegar de trabajar y poder estar con mi esposa, haciendo el amor o viendo una película o cantando o todo a la vez" Dijo mientras Rachel sonrió aunque triste.

"Lo siento…" Volvió a repetir.

"Ven aquí" Le dijo Finn a Rachel mientras le abrazaba fuertemente. Rachel no pudo evitarlo y empezó a llorar contra su camisa. Finn le abrazo y le beso en el pelo. "Ha sido la peor noche de mi vida" Le susurro Finn, contra su pelo "No soporto pelearme así contigo"

"Yo tampoco" Le susurro mientras levanto la cara y le beso, un beso suave y poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso. Las lenguas empezaron a jugar entre ellas, mientras sentía el dulce sabor de Rachel en su boca. Rachel lamio los labios de Finn mientras se separaron un instante para coger aire, para volverse a besar con mayor intensidad. Tanto, que Rachel sintió la erección contra su estomago.

"Finn, estamos en tu despacho" Le susurro con una sonrisa. Finn suspiro con desagrado y se separo de ella. "Porque es hora lectiva y después tengo clase que si no te haría el amor aquí mismo" Rachel se mordió el labio al escuchar el tono y la sensualidad con la que Finn le había dicho aquello, tanto que sintió como el deseo en su cuerpo mientras se creaban imágenes eróticas en su cabeza.

"La verdad es que sería muy excitante hacer el amor aquí, señor Hudson" al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y le sonreía pícara. Rachel se acerco a él, llevando su boca a su cuello, pasando la lengua por su piel áspera, haciendo que Finn gimiera suavemente.

Justo en ese instante el teléfono sonó y con un gemido de desaprobación, Finn se separo de su esposa rápidamente y cogió el teléfono. Durante la llamada, Rachel no pudo evitar mirar de arriba abajo a su marido, mientras le miraba ese trasero que le volvia loca. Cuando colgó, Rachel se acerco a él de nuevo.

"¿Sabes? entiendo a Kate… si tu hubieras sido mi profesor de Glee Club, también me hubiera enamorado de ti e intentaría seducirte" Paso sus manos por su traje, ajustando su corbata de manera cariñosa mientras le miraba con esa mirada de seducción que Finn conocía a la perfección.

"¿En serio? Aunque yo estaría encantado de ser seducido por una inocente Rachel Berry con sus suéter de renos y sus faldas a cuadros"

"¿Inocente?" Repitió mientras paso sus manos por su estomago.

"Cariño, en el McKincley eras muy inocente"

"¿Tú crees?" Dijo mientras Finn bajo su rostro a su cuello "¿Entonces hacer el Push It, que fue eso?"

"Eso era para impresionarme, y lo sabes" Dijo mientras bajaba sus labios hasta el escote de su vestido

"Bueno, quizá, puede que tengas razón"

"La tengo"

"Finn, deberías parar, no querrás que alguno de tus alumnos entren y te vean… Bueno ya sabes" Finn paso la lengua por la piel de Rachel hacia arriba hasta el cuello.

"¿Follando?" Le respondió Finn con una sonrisa picara.

"¡Finn, ese vocabulario!" Le regaño Rachel, haciendo que Finn se riera, pero eso no detuvo sus besos hasta llegar a su boca.

"Y todavía eres muy inocente" murmuro entre besos antes de separarse para asistir a una clase otra vez.

* * *

Finn miro de nuevo los exámenes de otra de sus asignaturas que tenía pendiente. Aquella tarde estaba deseoso de llegar a casa, sobretodo tras haber hablado con su esposa y haber aclarado todo. La echaba de menos. Eran todavía las 5,30 cuando Finn empezó a recoger las cosas, justo después de recibir un mensaje "Prepárate, cariño, solo sígueme el juego" Finn no entendía esas palabras, pero solo quería coger sus cosas y irse a casa rápidamente.

Pero justo en ese instante los golpes en la puerta, le hicieron maldecir a quien estuviera detrás de la puerta.

"Adelante" Dijo molesto Finn mientras se sentaba de nuevo. La puerta se abrió y Finn frunció el ceño entre la sorpresa y rápidamente su rostro mostro una sonrisa. "Rach, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Mr. Hudson usted me digo tenía que quedarme para cumplir mi castigo" Murmuro Rachel desde la puerta, haciendo que Finn le mirara con cara de no entender nada.

"¿Qué castigo…?" pero su frase quedo ahogada cuando la vio, mas concretamente cuando vio como iba vestida tras quitarse el abrigo. La boca de Finn se abrió por completo al ver su camisa de renos, sus calcetines blancos hasta las rodillas, su falda a cuadros y sus zapatos.

Finn trago saliva y suspiro mientras se daba cuenta de las intenciones de Rachel y agradeció que solo el conserje estuviera a esas horas en la escuela. En ese momento, sus palabras "seguirle el juego" cobraban mas sentido que nunca y en ese instante, su miembro empezó a despertar apretándole contra sus pantalones.

"Señorita Berry, haga el favor de sentarse" Mientras miraba a su esposa quien ponía una cara inocente e intentaba actuar como si fuera una joven inocente.

Rachel sonrió dulzura mientras se sentaba en la silla y su mirada se centro él. No sabía si era cosa del destino, pero el ensayo había quedado anulado aquella tarde, así que, una idea loca se le ocurrió por la cabeza de Rachel. Debía aprovechar esa tarde, para poder recuperar la pasión perdida en su matrimonio, asi que sin dudarlo un segundo, busco su ropa que estaba casi escondida en su fondo del armario y sorprendentemente le quedaba bien.

"¿Sigues guardando esa ropa?" Le pregunto Finn, olvidando por un instante su rol. No recordaba haber visto esa ropa desde el McKinley y no tenía ni idea de que la tuviera todavía, además parecía que seguía siendo una niña de 15 años. Finn trago saliva cuando Rachel miro hacia su ropa.

"Siempre llevo esta ropa, Mr. Hudson" Finn asintió mientras intentaba mantener ese juego, aunque le estaba costando bastante mantener el papel de profesor.

"Así que Rachel Berry, sabes porque estas castigada, ¿Verdad?" Murmuro Finn.

"Por supuesto, Mr. Hudson, por intentar seducirle" Finn asintió con la cabeza. "En efecto señorita Berry, sabe que está muy mal" Rachel asintió de forma muy inocente, mientras Finn sentía que su pene se estiraba contra sus vaqueros, simplemente por verla actuar de esa manera. "Es que usted es muy sexy" Le respondió Rachel.

"Muchas gracias Rachel, tu también eres muy sexy"

"¿Usted cree?" Finn asintió con la cabeza. "Si, pero eres demasiado joven y muy inocente"

"¿Usted se fija en mi?"

"Rachel sus vestidos y sus faldas son muy cortas, es difícil no fijarse en ti Rachel… Además de tener unas piernas muy bien formadas" Rachel sonrió sabiendo de sobras que a su marido le encantaban sus piernas.

"Yo también me fijo en usted, Señor Finn. Usted es mi inspiración cuando me masturbo"

"Rachel, cuide esos modales, o no querrá que le castigue más tiempo. Ademas por lo que veo es niña muy mala" Finn sentía que iba a explotar en ese instante tras esa conversación tan caliente que estaban teniendo en ese instante.

"Mr. Hudson ¿Podría decirme cual es mi castigo?" Finn pensó un momento cual podía ser su castigo y es que no tenía previsto este juego sexual y le estaba costando pensar con claridad.

"Le recuerdo que esta castigada y solo hará lo que yo le pido, si no quiere que la suspenda ¿Entendido?" Rachel asintió. "Ese será su castigo" Rachel se le quedo mirando sabiendo que Finn ya estaba muy excitado y sabiendo que no podría seguir con el juego sexual si lo forzaba mucho. Pero ella quería eso, llevarlo al limite.

"Muy bien, señorita Berry, levántese" Rachel le hizo caso mientras se levantaba, mientras su marido ponía música del ordenador, aunque no era la canción mas indicada para hacer un stiptess, Finn le incitó a que se movía sensualmente.

"Muy bien, quítese esa camisa de renos" Rachel le miro un instante y llevo sus manos al final de la camisa, dejando su carne desnuda, solo cubierto por un sujetador negro de encaje que era el preferido de Finn. Se lamió los labios cuando fijo la vista en los pechos que quedaba al descubierto del sujetador. "Muy hermoso" Le dijo suavemente mientras Rachel le apoyo contra la mesa haciendo que sus pechos se juntaran mas y Finn no pudiera apartar la vista de sus pechos, mientras se lamió los labios.

"Gírese y quítese el sujetador" le ordeno mientras Rachel con una sonrisa se giro y llevo sus manos a su espalda quitándose el sujetador mientras se movía sensualmente sus caderas, no podía parar de mirar sus movimientos que le estaban dejando embobado.

"Gírate" le dijo Finn, sin embargo, Rachel seguía moviéndose pero no se giro "Rachel gírate" Le volvió a ordenar, mientras sentía como su erección se apretaba mas cuando vio como las manos de ella se acariciaba sus propios pechos. Rachel estaba disfrutando como nunca y siguió pasando sus dedos por sus pezones duros mientras sentía como Finn le rogaba que se girara, viendo como había perdido completamente el roll de profesor, sin embargo decidió ser buena con él y se giro, tapándose sus pechos con sus manos.

"Quítate las manos, Rachel" La joven negó con la cabeza traviesamente. "Rachel, haz lo que te ordene" Rachel se mordió el labio mientras abrió sus dedos dejando pasar sus pezones entre los dedos. Finn no podía más y llevo su mano a su erección mientras se acariciaba por encima del pantalón a sí mismo.

"¿Necesita ayuda con eso?" Le pregunto Rachel haciendo referencia a su erección. "Si quiere puedo echarle una mano…"

"¿Cómo?" Le dijo mientras que la joven no dijo nada y solo se acerco a él, mientras se arrodillo entre medio de sus piernas y le acaricio por encima antes. Finn puso sus manos en sus mejillas y le beso mientras Rachel abría su cremallera y coger su dureza sacándola de su prisión, al mismo tiempo que llevo la lengua alrededor de la punta. Durante unos minutos que no supo definir, Finn se quedo mirando a ver como la joven jugaba con su dureza, lamiéndola, chupándola y succionándola haciendo perder todos los sentidos mientras él acariciaba con cariño su pelo. Y haciendo que los gemidos de Finn se hicieron más fuerte.

"¿Señor Hudson?" Se escucho de repente fuera del despacho seguido de unos pasos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Rachel se apresuro a esconderse mejor tras el escritorio mientras escucho la puerta abrirse.

"Señor Hudson he de cerrar la escuela" le dijo mientras ambos sentían el corazón en un puño.

"Em, si claro, Tyler… ahora me voy..." Dijo, mientras que sintió la boca de su mujer volvía a su pene y se movía de arriba abajo sobre él. Llevo su mano a su pelo como en un intento de parar sus movimientos, pero fue imposible ya que parecía que Rachel había sido poseído por alguna diosa sexual y seguía succionando su polla sin importar que otra persona estuviera a casi tres metros de ellos.

"¿Y su mujer? No la he visto salir" Le pregunto al ver que no estaba allí cuando el mismo la había dejado pasar. Mientras Finn se obligaba a si mismo a no gemir delante del conserje justo cuando sintió la campanilla de su mujer en la punta de su miembro.

"No… se ha ido al baño" Dijo sin saber cómo le podía salir la voz mientras su hermosa mujer le estaba haciendo eso con la boca. Estaba a punto de explotar, pero sin embargo, Finn le aparto de su boca mientras que el conserje se dio la vuelta y se fue satisfecho con la respuesta que le había dado Finn.

"Uff Rachel…" murmuro mientras la joven le saco de su boca. Finn se agacho y le beso un beso demasiado apasionado y se separo de su boca sonriendo "Vámonos a casa y esto no ha acabado, no te preocupes, cumplirás tu castigo en casa" Dijo mientras le ordeno que se pusiera la chaqueta sin nada debajo y ambos salieron hacia casa con mucha prisa.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Y ahora es cuando me odias todos por dejarlo asi… Pronto la segunda parte**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa, aqui estoy de vuelta. Como dije este capitulo es un capitulo mas largo y mas wanky. Muchas gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior, espero que os guste este capitulo, espero opiniones tantos buenas como malas. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y muchas gracias a los que siempre estan ahi, apoyandome con los fics. Ellas ya saben quienes son :D**

**Por cierto he hecho un epilogo, as corto pero que creo que era necesario para la historia, pero que esta como otro capitulo! **

**Recuperando la pasión – Parte** 2

A pesar de que Finn la había visto actuar muchas veces encima de un escenario, nunca pensó que podría seguir manteniendo un papel durante tanto tiempo fuera de él y en esas circunstancias. Finn no estaba aguantando demasiado el papel de profesor mientras conducía de camino a su casa, pero Rachel se encargaba de recordarle que estaban en medio de un juego, un juego muy excitante para que negarlo. Y cada vez que se lo recordaba volvía a su tono y aptitud de un profesor que está a punto de mantener relaciones sexuales con su alumna en su casa.

Finn no sabía como podía seguir conduciendo en esas circunstancias, su polla seguía doliéndole contra sus pantalones y Rachel estaba haciendo todo lo posible, para que siguiera igual de dura o incluso más.

Rachel había llevado su mano hacia sus pantalones muy cerca de su bulto mientras él conducía y prácticamente no la había apartado de ahí a pesar de los intentos de Finn, o más bien del 'maestro' Hudson para que apartase la mano, pero prácticamente fue imposible. Así que, dejo que Rachel le siguiera acariciando por encima de los pantalones, mientras que le hablaba de manera no muy decente.

"Señor Hudson, veo que todavía está muy contento de verle" "Todavía sigue estando muy grande" Le susurraba mientras Rachel se inclinaba hacia él, quien se sentía indefenso ya que tenía que estar pendiente de la carretera y no podía hacer nada para evitarla. Por otra parte, Finn miraba de vez en cuando hacia Rachel, más concretamente hacia el escote de su abrigo que se abría un poco dejando ver su piel desnuda, ya que seguía sin ropa debajo del abrigo. El trayecto que normalmente solía hacia hacérsele muy rápido a Finn, aquella tarde se le estaba haciendo eterno.

"Por favor, Rachel haga el favor de comportarse" Dijo justo en el momento que Rachel apretó su mano en su erección.

Rachel no sabía que era, pero se sentía muy atrevida en esos momentos, no sabía si era el personaje que había adoptado o que era exactamente, pero se sentía muy atrevida y muy excitada. Hacia tanto que no la sentía ese morbo y esa excitación que estaba disfrutando como nunca de esto. Sentir el roce de sus pechos desnudos contra el abrigo, sentir como su centro estaba empapado cada vez más por la excitación, era una sensación demasiado excitante y lo mejor todavía no había llegado.

Cuando llegaron a su piso, un lujoso ático en el centro de New York, ambos se bajaron de la furgoneta de Finn y se dirigieron hacia la puerta donde Finn abrió la puerta como si el piso fuera suya. La joven entro en el portal aun manteniendo una actitud inocente, con sus manos juntas en su regazo y bajando la mirada cada vez que le miraba. Durante el trayecto en el ascensor, ambos se miraron a los ojos intensamente sintiendo como la tensión sexual que había en ellos se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Finn tenía ganas de besarla, muchas ganas de besarla y si pudiera, le haría el amor allí mismo, pero debía mantener su papel.

"Mrs. Hudson ¿está seguro de que quiere hacer esto?" le pregunto Rachel mientras el ascensor marcaba la planta 3. "Puede ser despedido por acostarse con su alumna" Volvió a sentenciar Rachel con su voz seductora.

"¿Quién le ha dicho que nos vamos a acostar?" Le pregunto Finn con esa mirada juguetona. Mientras Rachel se sonrió también jugando. "Señor Hudson, me está llevando a su casa y en su despacho le he hecho una felación y un striptease, porque usted me lo pidió, así que no creo que me lleve a su casa solo para jugar al parchís" Finn le volvió a mirar sonriente y en cuanto el ascensor se paro ambos se bajaron. "Esta usted muy convencida" le respondió Finn mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

Rachel entro en su casa como si fuera una completa desconocida y como si fuera la primera vez que entraba en ella, y miraba la casa a cada detalle "Bonita casa, Hudson" le susurro mientras se adentraba en el comedor y Finn no pudo evitar sonreírse, ya que ese alago era en verdad un halago a si misma, ya que fue ella quien prácticamente habia decorado toda la casa.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos señor Hudson?" le pregunto mientras todavía llevaba su abrigo puesto. Finn se había hecho a la idea, de qué tipo de juego estaban, así que ahora le iba a tocar a él jugar un poco con ella al igual que ella estaba haciendo con él.

"Según sé, usted es amante de las películas y del cine, ¿verdad?" Rachel asintió sin saber cuáles eran las intenciones de Finn "Pues que te parece que juguemos a las películas" Sugirió Finn, mientras Rachel le miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco. "Usted representa una escena de una película y yo las adivino y si es necesario, Rachel, puedes quitarte ropa para interpretarlas" Le dijo para que entendiera por donde iban los tiros. Rachel se le quedo mirando y entendió a la perfección a donde quería llegar Finn.

"Pero esto no es justo señor Hudson, yo podría adivinar también… ¿no?" Le dijo Rachel intentando que Finn también participara de esto, pero parecía que no iba a convencerlo tan fácilmente.

"Le recuerdo que es usted quien está castigada, así que haga usted bien las representaciones, que si lo hace bien, recibirá una recompensa" Le dijo mientras Rachel se dio cuenta que estaba en desventaja ya que en el rol estaba a las 'ordenes' de él, pero que por otra parte, en esos instantes le parecía muy, pero que muy excitante.

"Pero necesitaré ropa y algunos objetos para poder ilustrar según que películas" Le sugirió Rachel, pero vio como Finn se rio.

"Rachel no se preocupe por la ropa pero si necesitas algún objeto puedes cogerlo" Rachel asintió y se fue hacia la cocina y volvió con un pote a los 5 minutos. Finn simplemente cogió una silla y se sentó mientras esperaba a que viniera otra vez.

"Ya estoy preparada" Le dijo Rachel.

"Muy bien, Rachel, ponte en el sofá y cuando quieras puedes empezar" Murmuro Finn mientras Rachel se dirigió al sofá y se sentó en él, mientras que Finn estaba enfrente de ella sentada en una silla, él le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que cuando quisiera empezara. Rachel se acomodo bien en el sofá, mientras cruzo sus piernas, cubiertas por sus medias blancas que le llevaban a las rodillas. Finn se le quedo mirando mientras ella descruzo las piernas abriéndolas y dejando que Finn viera a la perfección su pubis con una línea de pelo y su raja para volver a cruzar sus piernas de nuevo.

"Mierda" susurro Finn hacia sí mismo, mientras intentaba recordar la película en la que hacían ese movimiento, ya que la excitación no le dejaba pensar con claridad. A pesar de que era él el que había propuesto el juego, ahora se daba cuenta que jugaba en desventaja. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Rachel volvió a hacer el movimiento con sus piernas pero esta vez dejo sus piernas algo más abiertas y más tiempo para que pudiera verle mejor y a la vez que Rachel sentía como el aire entraba por su zona más sensible y no pudo evitar gemir mientras la mirada de deseo y de lujuria se centraba en esa zona de su cuerpo.

"¿No sabes cómo se llama profesor Hudson? Puedo repetirlo otra vez" Le sugirió Rachel mientras cruzaba de nuevo sus piernas. "¿Desde cuándo no llevas ropa interior, Rachel?" Le pregunto Finn mientras Rachel sonrió maléficamente. "Si adivinas la película te respondo a tu pregunta, Mrs. Hudson" Dijo moviendo sus piernas de nuevo. Para que pudiera ver mejor, Finn se mojo los labios mientras seguía mirando.

"Creo que era 'Instinto asesino'" Murmuro con la mirada puesta todavía en su centro. Rachel no pudo evitar sonreírse por la equivocación y negó con la cabeza mientras se reía.

"Casi, profesor, casi" dijo mientras puso su piernas con su tobillo en su rodilla, en otro del los movimientos típicos que se hacían en la película. Rachel sentía su excitación y estaba segura que estaba empezando a mojar su falda.

"Instinto básico, ¿puede ser?" pregunto Finn indeciso, no sin dejar de mirar a su querida esposa/alumna, más bien a su entrepierna que todavía quedaba al descubierto y que podía ver lo brillante que estaba por la excitación que ella estaba sintiendo.

"Muy bien profesor, has aceptado" murmuro Rachel, mientras descruzo de nuevo sus piernas. "Ahora respóndeme, Rachel ¿desde cuando no llevas ropa interior?" Le volvió a preguntar.

"¿Tiene importancia, profesor?" Le pregunto Rachel mientras le miraba intensamente. "Si mucha o si no tendrás tu recompensa" Le respondió Finn. "¿Y en qué consiste esa recompensa?" Volvió a preguntarle Rachel.

"Lo sabrás cuando termines de cumplir tu castigo, que es representar esas escenas de películas y después estarás perdonada del castigo, pero ahora respóndeme"

"Desde que fui a verte a tu despacho" Le respondió Rachel con todo seductor. Finn gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba todo el rato sin ropa interior, cosa que nunca había hecho.

"Segunda película Rachel" Le ordeno Finn.

Rachel encantada se levanto mientras se ponía de espaldas a él y empezaba a mover sus caderas mientras se empezaba a desabrochar el abrigo. Dejo un hombro al aire mientras giro su cabeza un momento juntándola contra su hombro y gimió mientras dejaba caer su abrigo un poco más dejando ambos hombros al aire y se giro mientras su pecho quedaba al descubierto. Se abrió la chaqueta, quedándose solo con su falda y sus medias y se acerco a él, quedándose a escasos centímetros de él, movió sus caderas mientras él intento tocarle el pecho, pero ella le aparto la mano y seguía moviéndose sensualmente, mientras se giro delante de él, llevo sus manos hacia su falda y la fue bajando, mientras Finn veía su trasero desnudo enfrente de él.

"Dios Rach, vas a hacer que me corra" murmuro mientras Finn llevo su mano hacia su pene por encima del vaquero y se tocaba a sí mismo.

"Profesor, todavía no ha adivinado las películas" mientras se giro y siguió moviéndose mientras se tocaba su pecho y bajo su mano hacia su centro. "¿Sabe cuál es esta película? es una muy fácil" Le digo Rachel mientras llevo sus dedos hacia su centro y se acarició, separando sus labios vaginales mientras Finn no podía parar de mirar su dedos como le mostraban todo. Rachel puso una pierna apoyada en las piernas de Finn mientras empezaba a bajarse las medias blancas y Finn no podía evitar mirarla como en ese momento quedaba abierta para él a escasos centímetros de su cara, mientras volvía a repetir el movimiento con su otra pierna al mismo tiempo que se acariciaba.

"No tengo ni idea" dijo viendo como sus manos se acariciaba a sí misma.

"Es muy fácil, piense en que el lo que estoy haciendo" Le dijo dándole una pista, ya que hay muchas películas que tenían una escena parecida a esa, así que decidió ponérselo más fácil.

"¿Striptease?" Susurro Finn indeciso.

"Muy bien profesor, la película protagonizada por Demi Moore" le dijo. "Vamos a por la tercera película" Le dijo sin darle opción a que Finn hablase.

Rachel se fue directa hacia al sofá y para sorpresa de Finn, vio como se estiro en él, completamente desnuda, solo con el collar con el nombre de Finn en su cuello, y llevo sus manos hacia arriba de su cabeza, donde estaban unos cojines. Así estuvo unos instantes, sabiendo que Finn no tardaría en adivinarla.

"¿Titanic?" Respondió Finn mientras le miraba su cuerpo.

"Bien, este era fácil" Le respondió Rachel mientras sonreía satisfecha. "Cuarta película" dijo mientras se agacho hacia el pote que había traído antes y puso el pote al lado del sofá mientras ella cogió una cinta blanca atándoselos en los ojos. Finn frunció el ceño confuso.

Casi a tientas llevo su mano hacia el bol que tenía a su lado y cogió un hielo, algo ya desecho por el tiempo en el que estaba allí. Rachel lo llevo a sus labios, inferior y chupo el hielo, sacando la lengua llevándose las gotas de agua que se deshacía en sus labios.

"Espera, creo que para esta película necesitas algo de ayuda, ¿no?" le dijo Finn.

"Si, profesor" No escucho respuesta, solo sintió como Finn se acerco a él y le quito el hielo de sus manos y le ordeno que se estirara. La joven le hizo caso y estiro en el sofá y Finn se arrodillo en el suelo a su lado. Lo chupo él primero para después lo llevo hacia los labios de su mujer pasando por sus labios, y después lo fue bajando por su cuello, entre medio de sus pechos y Rachel arqueo su espalda, sacando sus tetas hacia fuera. Finn llevo el hielo hacia su pezón derecho, Rachel gimió fuerte mientras sus pezones se ponían duros. Estuvo un buen rato torturándole por los pezones. Hasta que bajo por su estomago y lo paso por su ombligo dejando un reguero de gotas de aguas, hasta llegar hasta su pubis. Casi sin esperarlo, Finn bajo su rostro y rozo sus labios contra los deliciosos besos de Rachel y le beso. Le beso con ansias, tantas que sintió el deseo y la excitación de Finn y es que llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando, mientras seguía pasando el hielo contra su cuerpo.

"Mrs, Hud…son ¿Sabe… cual es… la película?" le dijo entrecortadamente mientras el hielo bajaba justo hasta clítoris. Rachel se estremeció por la sensación.

"Por supuesto, 9 semanas y media" Le dijo mientras se separo y miro sus propias manos como acariciaba con el hielo su hermoso cuerpo.

"Muy bien" Le respondió Rachel. "Ahora profesor vamos a por otra película, puede volver a sentarse en su sitio" Le dijo para que Finn se moviera y volviera a su silla pero Finn no se movió. "Espere un momento" le dijo Finn mientras siguió jugando con el hielo moviéndolo por sus labios vaginales y por su clítoris mientras la hacía gemir y siguió hasta que el hielo se derrito del todo, dejándole su centro mojado entre sus propios jugos y el agua del hielo.

En ese momento, Finn se separo de ella y se volvió a sentar en su silla mientras la observo un instante como estaba estirada todavía respirando fuertemente. "La última película Rachel" Murmuro.

Rachel se sentó en el sofá, quitándose la venda de los ojos y se acomodo bien contra el sofá mientras le miraba a los ojos. De repente Rachel, cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar y a gemir fuertemente, cada vez más alto, mientras Finn le miraba como fingía un orgasmo, allí delante de él y no puedo evitar tocarse a si mismo más fuerte.

"Rach…" Gimió.

"Mmmm siii" dijo mientras empezaba a pasar sus manos por su cuerpo, mientras Finn miraba a su esposa mientras gemía y gritaba. Finn se desabrocho el pantalón y saco su pene erecto mientras se masturbaba moviendo su mano de arriba abajo.

"Rach… tócate de verdad, demuéstrame como te tocas pensando en mi" Le dijo, Rachel abrió los ojos un momento y se acomodo mejor en el sofá.

"¿Qué peli es?" Le pregunto Rachel entre un gemido.

"Tócate y te lo digo" le dijo. Rachel se recostó hacia atrás, llevo sus piernas dobladas encima del sofá abriéndose más a él. Rachel bajo sus manos hacia su vagina, paso la punta de los dedos por sus labios vaginales mojándose con su propia excitación. Rachel abrió los ojos y lo vio allí, mirándole fijamente mientras se acariciaba. Rachel jugó con sus dedos, mientras dejo que un dedo entrara dentro suyo hasta el fondo, Rachel abrio sus labios completamente excitada mirando a Finn quien miraba aquel espectáculo encantado.

"Finn, que…" Le empezó a preguntar pero Finn le interrumpió sabiendo cual era la pregunta "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally!" Le respondió dándole el titulo de la película y Rachel paro sus dedos "Sigue no pares, Rach… " Le dijo para que no parara de tocarse.

Rachel rodeo sus dedos contra su clítoris, y se acaricio mientras su otra mano se adentraban sus dos dedos hasta el fondo y gemía. En un momento determinado vio como Finn se levantaba "Sigue, Rach, voy a buscar una cosa" Escucho Rachel, mientras Finn desaparecía de su vista dirección hacia su habitación. Rachel siguió tocándose mientras escucho como Finn rebuscaba entre sus cosas y cuando volvió, tenía algo en la mano que hizo ponerse roja.

"Que callado te tenias esto ¿verdad?" le dijo mientras sostenía un vibrador rosa que hacía años, Santana le había regalado, cuando Finn y ella no estaban juntos.

"No sé de qué me hablas, señor Hudson" Le dijo Rachel intentando poder seguir manteniendo el papel de alumna, ya vendrían las preguntas después del por qué y cómo tenía un vibrador en el cajón de su ropa interior. Finn sonrió sin darle importancia y se arrodillo enfrente de ella mientras le dijo que se acomodara mejor. Finn llevo su vibrador a la boca de Rachel y la joven miro a Finn mientras abrió sus labios y en su petición saco su lengua y rodeo la punta del vibrador en forma de pene. Finn sintió como iba a explotar mientras veía como chupaba el vibrador como lo había hecho con su pene hacia unas horas. Finn gimió cuando adentro el vibrador mas al interior en su boca y Rachel lo chupaba como si fuera Finn. Finn lo saco de su boca y lo encendió que se empezó a mover lentamente por su cuerpo, por su cuello y bajando por sus pezones, Finn se centro en mover el vibrador por sus pezones duros mientras que Rachel gimió fuerte y le miraba intensamente.

"Uff… Mrs. Hudson" gimió cuando sintió el vibrador iba bajando por su estomago y se quedo quiero un instante en su clítoris. Rachel no pudo evitar levantar sus caderas mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía vibrar justo en su clítoris.

Finn bajo un poco más y se adentro la punta en su interior "Finn…" le dijo mientras Finn hundió un poco más en su interior y Rachel no paraba de gritar y se agarraba fuertemente contra el sofá. El joven empezó a mover el vibrador hundiéndolo profundamente y sacándolo hasta el final mientras que lo volvía a hundir seguido de los gemidos de Rachel, quien sentía como aquel aparato se movió intensamente en su interior mientras que Finn le adoraba con su mirada y su otra mano fue hacia uno de sus pezones acariciándolos con el pulgar y después pellizcándolos un poco.

Finn bajo su cabeza, llevando sus labios a sus pezones, quien los chupo, lamió y se lo iba pasando de uno al otro con tal intensidad. Para después ir bajando los besos y la lengua por todo su estomago hacia su centro, quien lo aparto con una mano sus labios, rodeo el clítoris con los dedos y llevo sus labios hacía él, chupándole y succionándolo. Rachel no podria con las maravillosas sensaciones que sentia en ese momento, la lengua lo rodeaba mientras con su mano iba hundiendo el aparato hasta el fondo y follándole con eso y Rachel no podia parar de gemir, gritar y patalear por la cantidad de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Rachel movia sus caderas, mientras llevo sus manos al pelo de Finn tirando de él y le miro a los ojos en ese momento de tal intensidad que Finn busco una de sus manos, para entrelazar con la suya y apretarla fuertemente. Y casi al instante, Finn sintió como Rachel se contrajo contra su boca, el cuerpo entero se estremeció en varias ocasiones, seguido de gemidos muy altos, señal que estaba llegando a su orgasmo. Finn siguió lamiéndole y adentrando el dispositivo en su interior, mientras seguía temblando por los efectos del orgasmo.

Finn no recordaba estar más excitado en su vida y se alejo un momento para ver a Rachel medio tumbada todavía con el vibrador en su interior, recuperándose de su orgasmo. Él necesitaba un poco de alivio también ya que tenía una erección de hace más de una hora y ya empezaba ser doloroso. Así que se levanto y se empezó a desnudar. Rachel quien respiraba ajetreadamente intentando recuperarse de su orgasmo le miro con una sonrisa.

"¿Por fin me va a follar, profesor Hudson?" le dijo Rachel mientras se inclino hacia adelante, abriéndole los vaqueros y bajándole los pantalones, quedándose desnudo. Finn, se agacho y le beso, adentro su lengua en su boca, mientras que Rachel se agarro a él, mientras notaba la ansiedad de Finn quien demasiado había aguantado. Rachel quería llevarle a su boca, pero sabía que si hacia eso, seguramente no duraría mucho mas así que dejo que Finn se separara un momento de ella para quitarle el vibrador de su interior, y se posiciono contra de ella, llevando su punta en su apertura y empujando hacia su interior.

"Esto es mucho mejor que el aparato ese" Susurro Rachel, haciendo sonreír a Finn, mientras se adentraba mas en ella y ambos gemían fuertemente cuando estaba completamente en su interior "Dios, cariño estas tremendamente húmeda"

Finn se empezó a mover, no suave como en otras ocasiones, sino salvaje y cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Los embistes le hacía chocarse contra el sofá y sus pequeñas tetas rebotaban a cada una de sus poderosas embestidas. Rachel gemía y le acariciaba el pelo, mientras le obligo a bajar su rostro para besarle con la boca abierta completamente encendido.

Finn se separo un momento de ella mientras cogió sus piernas y se las apoyo contra sus hombros, haciendo que sus penetraciones fueran más profunda y Rachel chillaba sintiéndole más adentro. El tiempo se perdió en ese instante, y no supo cuando tiempo estuvo entrando y saliendo de ella con esa ferocidad, pero Finn no podia aguantar mucho mas y cuando de repente, Finn sintió como Rachel se apretaba en contra de su polla, con sus gemidos inundando toda la casa, haciendo que Finn tuviera su propia liberación y se corriera dentro suyo, mientras se dejaba caer encima de ella, abrazándole fuertemente y jadeando.

* * *

"No creo que me pueda mover en años" Murmuro Rachel todavía estirada en el sofá mientras Finn se acomodaba mejor contra ella y le abrazaba. Finn se rio fuertemente tras su comentario "Creo que es la peor posición para hacer el amor, mañana me dolerá todo" Finn le beso en la cabeza y le puso la mano en barbilla y le levanto para poder darle un beso suave en la boca que duro durante algunos minutos, pero que fue interrumpido cuando Finn sintió como Rachel se estremecía entre sus brazos por el frío.

"Cariño, ¿te parece que nos vayamos a la cama y vemos una película, por ejemplo '9 semanas y media'?" Le pregunto inocentemente Finn.

Rachel sonrió mientras asentía y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Finn la cogió en brazos y la llevo hacia su habitación "Pero Finn no hemos cenado nada y me muero de hambre" Rachel no tuvo que decirle nada más que Finn la dejo en la cama le dijo que preparara la película y se acomodara en la cama, mientras él preparaba una ensalada y una macedonia con chocolate desecho.

Cuando volvió, Rachel ya estaba estirada en el cama, el DVD puesto en pause mientras y Finn traía una bandeja con la comida.

"Mmmmm que buena pinta" le dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor para poder comer.

Se pusieron a cenar, mientras veían la película e incluso recrearon algunas escenas de la película. En un momento determinado, Finn quien le estaba dando una cereza a Rachel, se lo paso por sus labios y se rio. "¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Murmuro Finn mientras Rachel comía la cereza y mientras en la television representaba la escena del hielo.

"Ya sé lo que me vas a preguntar… el vibrador, ¿Verdad?" Finn asintió con la cabeza. "Me lo regalo Santana, cuando tu y yo no estábamos juntos, ¿Te molesta que lo tenga?" Le pregunto al ver su rostro.

"No, bueno… no sé…" Le dijo indeciso "Es decir, sé que es algo muy normal, pero cuando lo encontré me preocupe que no estuvieras satisfecha conmigo"

"No, Finn, eso no es verdad, yo disfruto mucho contigo, no necesito tener eso… Solo lo utilice cuando no estamos juntos, solo una vez y me pareció muy frio y ya no lo volví a utilizar de nuevo" Le dijo Rachel como justificándose.

"Rach, no te tienes que justificar" Le dijo mientras le acaricio el pelo, haciendo que Rachel le sonriera y girara su rostro para besarle su mano, que estaba en su mejilla "Bueno a partir de ahora podemos utilizarlo los dos juntos"

"La verdad es que ha sido una gran noche, Finn, ser tu alumna me ha encantando" le dijo mientras Finn mojaba la ultima fresa en chocolate y la llevara a su boca, y rápidamente Finn le besara, llevándose parte del chocolate.

"Te quiero mucho, Finn" Le susurro Rachel, aun con chocolate en sus labios.

"Yo te quiero más" Le susurro Finn, mientras le besaba, pero lo que no se dio cuenta que Rachel llevo sus manos hacia el pote de chocolate y metió el dedo en él "Eso no te lo crees ni tú, yo te quiero más" Le dijo mientras llevo su dedo hasta la nariz de Finn, dejándole toda la nariz manchada. "Pero ¿Qué es esto?" le dijo mientras le empezaba a hacer cosquillas y Rachel pataleo mientras se reía a carcajadas por las cosquillas y Finn le pasaba su rostro, por toda su mejillas, dejándole manchado.

"Vale, vale, tú me quieres mas ¿Contento?" se rindió Rachel para que dejara de hacer cosquillas. Finn sonrió satisfecho, "Mucho" pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Rachel se escapo de sus manos y salió corriendo "No es verdad, yo te quiero más" Le dijo mientras salió corriendo por la casa, mientras Finn salió de la cama para seguirla mientras la casa se inundaba de risas y de carcajadas, hasta que se volvió en un completo silencio cuando los besos substituyeron a las risas.

* * *

**EPILOGO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	3. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

La casa estaba a oscuras señal de que Finn ya se habría ido a la cama, aunque era totalmente lógico teniendo en cuenta que eran las 5.33 de la madrugada. Rachel se había ido de cena de despedida de la obra con de todo el elenco con quienes habían ido a celebrarlo y disfrutar de los últimos momentos que los actores pasarían juntos.

Rachel no solía tener esas escapadas nocturnas, alguna vez que otra salía con Kurt o con algunas compañeras del teatro y amigas que tenían en NY, pero aquel día merecía una celebración. Finn por su parte también tenia sus propias salidas nocturnas con algunos amigos, pero aquella noche tras irse a tomar una copa con ellos se volvió a casa pronto y se quedo durmiendo cansado tras una semana llena de enfrentamientos con algunos alumnos.

Rachel se adentro en su casa mientras que cuidadosamente se fue hacia su habitación donde su marido estaba durmiendo como si fuera un angelito, pero sin embargo no le iba a dejar dormir por mucho tiempo más. Sigilosamente se acerco a la cama, se quito la ropa, se puso su camisón, aparto la sabana y se adentro en ella, mientras que con cuidado se fue acercando a él. Con sumo cuidado para no asustarle, se acerco a su cuello empezándole a besar y a pasar su nariz por su cuello y poco a poco Finn fue abriendo los ojos somnoliento.

"Hola amor" Murmuro Rachel mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla. Finn parpadeo suavemente y giro su rostro para darle un beso.

"Hi, ¿Ya llegaste?" dijo al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba mejor contra su espalda mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Rachel, abrazándola, ella sonrió y se acomodo encima de él apoyada contra su pecho desnudo y con sus piernas entrelazadas. Rachel sintió como Fin acariciaba la espalda suavemente que le hacía poner la piel de gallina.

Finn levanto la cabeza un momento mirando el reloj que tenía en su mesita5 para ver como marcaban las 5.49 "Parece que la celebración se alargo un poco ¿Cómo fue?"

"Bueno despedidas, lloros, abrazos, ya sabes, todo muy sentimental, pero genial" levanto la cabeza un momento y picoteo el cuello de Finn.

"Me alegro" dijo Finn mientras por un instante cerró los ojos entre el sueño y las caricias de Rachel en su cuello.

"Eii no te duermas" le dijo Rachel con un suave golpe cariñoso en el pecho mientras ella soltaba una suave risa. "¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?"

"Un día muy cansando, muchas discusiones con Kate y Nick… pero se ha podido solucionar algo y después me fue con Mike y Jake a tomar unas cervezas" Dijo mientras le dio un suave beso en la frente.

"Me alegro" le dijo Rachel antes de darle un beso suave en los labios.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de esa proximidad, de estar juntos mientras que Finn le acariciaba suavemente su espalda con movimientos ascendentes. Esa tranquilidad y esa paz que tanto necesitaban, pero que Rachel necesitaba romper ese momento de tranquilidad y contarle algo, algo que llevaba deseándole explicar desde esa mañana.

"¿Finn te acuerdas del día que me vestí como cuando estaba en el McKinley y fui a verte a la escuela y jugábamos a las películas sexuales?" Finn que momentáneamente había cerrado los ojos los abrió para mirarle.

"Como para olvidarlo" murmuro haciendo una seña con su rostro como dando a entender que recordaba ese día a la perfección. De ello habían pasado casi dos meses y la pareja estaba mejor que nunca. Rachel había cambiado su aptitud y volvía a ser la de antes cosa que Finn estaba más que encantado. Habían pasado de hacer el amor en contadas ocasiones a hacer el amor como tres veces por semanas y además Rachel había olvidado por completo todos esos rituales y simplemente se había centrado en disfrutar de sus relaciones. "Podríamos repetirlo" dijo Finn con un tono de voz sensual, mientras le apretaba hacia él.

"Quizá podríamos repetirlo cuando decidamos tener otro hijo"

"¿Qué?" Finn levanto la cabeza para mirarle mejor a los ojos ya que no entendía esa frase. Finn vio que sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial. La cara de Rachel mostraba una sonrisa, una sonrisa algo distinta a todas las demás. Y en ese momento Finn se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando "¿Estas…? ¿Tu… estas? ¿Embarazada?" Murmuro entrecortamente casi sin voz, mientras Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

"¿De verdad?" Dijo con los ojos brillantes.

"Si, Finn estoy embarazada" Finn le beso fuertemente, mientras las lagrimas se mezclaban en sus besos. Lagrimas de felicidad que inundaba un beso lleno de sentimiento.

"El médico me dijo que me quede embarazada por esas fechas" consiguió murmurar Rachel entre besos y lagrimas. "Pero yo estoy segura que me quede embarazada ese día" Digo tan convencida que Finn no podia dudar de ello.

"Seguro" le respondió Finn aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

Y se agacho para besarle, un beso suave y apasionado que se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso. Rachel se restregó contra él, contra sus calzoncillos que ya mostraban algo de dureza bajo de ellos. Rachel movió sus caderas contra él, hasta que rodaron por la cama.

Finn no tardo en quitarle el camisón, sus braguitas para adorarle con besos, prestándole más atención que nunca a su estomago, quien se lo acaricio lentamente y le beso suavemente.

Rachel lo sintió como se hundió dentro de ella y observo sus facciones de su cara mientras ella lo aceptaba en su interior y se aferraba a él. Sus bocas se abrieron en un gemido al unisonó y sus ojos brillaban como nunca, mientras que se quedo quieto unos instantes dentro de ella y se retiro, volviendo a entrar más profundamente en ella, muy lentamente, que la hizo gemir y arder.

En un momento determinado, Finn se quedo quieto, casi como asustado y Rachel le miro asustado también, antes de que él comenzara a hablar de nuevo "Rach, ¿no le hare daño con… bueno, ya sabes con mi cosa?" dijo bajando los ojos para indicarle su miembro que todavía estaba enterrado en ella y Rachel no pudo evitar una carcajada, al mismo tiempo que enmarcaba su cara mientras le besaba.

"Mi amor, te amo tanto" Dijo con tanta ternura, haciendo que Finn se quedara un instante mirándole "Tranquilo no le harás ningún daño, él o ella está muy bien"

Finn sonrió quedándose más tranquilo y volvió a moverse otra vez dentro de ella muy lentamente disfrutando de esa intimidad, de ese amor que ambos se tenían y disfrutar de la felicidad de traer al mundo a personita que sería la unión para el resto de sus vidas.

**MUCHAS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LO LEAN! Y no se corten, pongan Rewiers buenos o malos! **


End file.
